


Going shopping with Rebecca White

by Suggle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Developing Friendships, Shopping, Talking about Roberts floral problem, Woolpack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suggle/pseuds/Suggle
Summary: "Come on I'm picking you up soon"Aaron groans rubbing his face"Why do we have to do this?"Rebecca curses over the phone"Well because it's your last night of freedom you need to look good" what is she miss I know the fashion sense nowadays.Aaron never thought he would be shopping with Rebecca flaming White





	

"Remind me again why I'm here?"Aaron groans for the 10th time since he steps into Rebecca's car"Stop moaning you'll thank me in the end"They drive to Hotton "Lets hope your fashion sense for guys is better "he looks over Rebecca's she looks offended"What's wrong with my clothes?"they come to a stop at the lights "Nothing"They drop the subject until later they soon arrive sitting in comftable silence.

"Right come on"Rebecca literally drags Aaron out of the car by his arm"Calm down your like a mad women"She grins when they enter the clothing store"Haven't you ever gone shopping with a girl before"seeing Aaron looking around then at Rebecca"No at this place is a lot"they stop walking and look around"I'm paying"

Aaron doesn't make a fight of it he does enough of that with Robert the one time he and Robert shopped together never happening again"I don't shop with anyone but Adam really and I refuse to take Robert" they start looking at the shirts"I can tell why" the clothes he chooses looks good on him he makes it work Aaron wouldn't be able to do that he thought to himself.

"I went once with him the first thing he sees is the floral shirts ignoring everything else and he refused to leave the shop without at least 10 of them" speaking of floral his fiancés was wearing one today and he thinks he looks really good Aaron gave him a good tease about this morning so did Liv.

"Well that doesn't surprise me there"we stop a couples of times when we see something we both like"He thinks he's into up to date fashion"Rebecca scoffs"In what year?"Aaron laughs"The 19th century probably" Rebecca smiles as she sees something picking the light grey shirt up holding it to him"You'll look good wearing this"Aaron looks down at it and feels the fabric between his fingers.

"Go try it on oh and we aren't getting anything floral"Rebecca says with a grin playing on her face"Thank god I think I've seen enough floral for a life time" Aaron tries the grey shirt of and comes out"If you were straight I'd have you in a heartbeat" Rebecca tells him out loud.

"That means it looks good"she nods enthusiastically"Oh and nothing black"he comes back out after changing his shirt again"If you see anymore shirts there not going to be black the amount of times I see you wearing that colour" Rebecca explains"It looks good and I'm wearing black pants"

"Dine you choose the pants and I'll do the shirts"they decide to do that Aaron worries about what shirt she'll get for him at least if he hates it he can wear something else"Meet here back in 20?" Rebecca walks back over after seeing something else"Yeah sure um then help me find something appropriate I'm sick of wearing jeans for meetings" 

He wonders when her next meeting is"When's your next meeting?"she thinks "This Tuesday 1.00pm another at 3.00pm"he might as well help her out since she's paying for his clothes"Right dress or skirt?"she immediately answers "Skirt" they go different ways after that Aaron picks the pants he wants and finds Rebecca some skirts he didn't know if she wanted knees length or normal so he picked both.

RING RING

Robert Aaron smiles answering.

Robert-"Hey how's shopping with Rebecca?"

Aaron-"How'd you find out about that?"

Robert-"Your mum and Liv"

Aaron-"Its not to bad"

Robert-"Hey you seen any flo....."

Aaron-"No I haven't they must have a ban"

Robert"Okay okay I won't buy anymore have fun"

Aaron-"Will do"

Robert-"Love you"

Aaron"I know"

then he hangs up.

20 minuets later Aaron finds Rebecca and she pays for whatever she bought"Hey already for yours and a blouse"Aaron pulls out two skirts"I got the pants also I didn't know witch length skirt you wanted" he hands them to Rebecca to decide"Thanks Aaron..... I think the knee length one will do we should definitely shop together more often" he agrees.

"Wait what shirt did you get me?"Rebecca taps her nose"You'll see coffee?"She changes the subject"Suppose"They get a coffee and drink it in the car Rebecca's soon drives them back to the village"I had fun today"Rebecca had the I told you so face on"See told you you'd enjoy it"They share a smile.

"Come on let me see what you bought" he makes a move for the bag Rebecca slaps his hands away"You have to wait just two more days just know Robert won't be able to keep his hands of you" she winks"Now you have me more curios to see it" Aaron opens the door then pops his head back in"Say hello to Robert for me"Aaron nods his head saying"Sure"

"You not coming in for a drink?"Rebecca shakes her head amused expression"What and have you snooping nice try Aaron bye"Aaron waves as Rebecca drives of"All this just because of his stag do.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there some mistakes


End file.
